


And Never The Deep Roads

by Reddwarfer



Category: Dragon Age, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno often wonders who sent Grey Warden Steve McGarrett his way, not sure if he wants to kiss them or kill them. It depends on the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Never The Deep Roads

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://wook77.livejournal.com/profile)[**wook77**](http://wook77.livejournal.com/) for so many reasons. ilu, hon.

"You don't have a beard." These are the first words Grey Warden Steve McGarrett says to him. Followed shortly by, "And your shirt's kind of unlaced."

"Nothing gets by you," Danno says, amused, rubbing at his stubbled chin. "I take after my cousin or so I've been told. Last I heard, he was still slumming around Kirkwall."

"Does he have a beard?" Steve asks, eyes flitting between Danno's face and chest.

"What's your fixation with my facial hair or lack thereof. And, since you asked, no. That would be why the family claims I resemble him. Too much taint mucking up the works up there?" Danno asks, nodding to Steve's head.

"No." And it's a sullen 'no', too. Lovely.

Shaking his head, Danno sighs. "Did you actually want to see me for something in particular or are you just in the business of seeking out those who fail to live up to stereotypes and annoying them?"

Steve seems as if he's shocked into speaking, eyes wide and finally settling them on his face, instead of his chest—and isn't he tired of people talking to it instead of him—and swallows thickly before speaking again. "I was told that you could help me."

The are only three reasons anyone would send someone to Danno for help and he has a good guess as to which applies in this case. Steve isn't a recently exiled dwarf and he's not the type to need to hire a mercenary, either. "Not the blighted Deep Roads again."

Steve's face looks fairly constipated now, which means Danno was right. "I really need someone to show me to the nearest entrance. And someone to guide me around the Thaig."

"You're not on your calling, are you? Because I steadfastly refuse to be cavorting around with a ghoul."

Narrowing his eyes, Steve steps closer to Danno, getting right up in his personal space. "How do you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret. And you're no Grey Warden."

"Used to sleep with a Grey Warden. He talked in his sleep. A lot," Danno explains easily. "Don't worry, Commander Cranky, I don't spread what I know around."

The constipated expression didn't dissipate, getting worse instead. "No, it's not for my Calling. I'm on a very important, very secret assignment."

Danno raises his eyebrow at that. "Not that I wouldn't love a chance to get off the surface—I'm still not sure I won't fall up into that big sky some days—and give me stone over water any day, but even I prefer this sand and water covered hellhole to the Deep Roads."

"What's wrong with the surface? Steve says immediately, arms crossed and in a snit.

"What isn't? Danno counters. "I miss Orzammar. You think I'm here by choice? No, my friend, not at all. You see, I was seeing this woman from the noble caste and we had a daughter, and I know it means nothing to you, but dwarves join the caste of their same sex parent. Anyhow, it was fine until she ended up getting married to another noble—a freaking deshyr, too—and I ended up being exiled to the surface for getting in a fight with him over my baby."

Steve, as Danno is coming to expect, remains stubborn. "But, now it's your home. You should get used to it."

"Yes, fine. It's the best thing ever," Danno bites out sarcastically. "Can we move on?"

"The Deep Roads?" Steve replies and Danno shakes his head. It's lucky Steve is attractive or Danno would have shot him by now. He rubs the wood of his longbow absently.

"You're like a Mabari with a bone, you know? Fine, I'll draw you a map, but that's all I'm willing to do. Enjoy the darkspawn."

Steve frowns, shifting closer to him. "You won't come?"

This close, he can smell Steve's skin, which is a mix of sweat, dirt, and blood. Steve's eyes are on him, intense, and every so often they dip back down to his chest, fingers twitching before they curl into a fist against the table. "Why should I?" Danno asks, voice low and demanding. He doesn't tend to sleep with humans, but he'll make an exception for this one.

"I think," Steve says, but he stops speaking when Danno leans closer under the guise of hearing him better.

"You think?" Danno repeats, and then he whispers in Steve's ear. "It's late. Why don't you tell me all about it in the morning." Steve looks like he's torn between desire and duty, so Danno adds, "I've a room right upstairs, with a big human-sized bed, too."

Steve gets to his feet, swallows thickly, and says, "Yeah, it's been a long day."

  
"There's a water basin over there," Danno says as soon as he enters the room. He strips quickly and gets on the bed, relaxing as he watches Steve slowly remove each piece of armour until he's down to his clothes. He stacks them in the corner with his small arsenal of weaponry. Damn, there's a lot of blades. It's actually rather impressive, he thinks.

"Hey, Warden," Danno says, and he feels gratified at the way Steve's eyes rake heatedly over his body before reaching his face. "Need help over there?"

"No," Steve says after a few more moments of staring, "and call me Steve." The clothes are quickly off and folded and Steve's using the cloth by the water basin to clean off Ancestors only know how many days worth of sweat and battle.

Danno's a bit mesmerized by the way Steve's muscles flex while he washes and part of him wants to join Steve, feel the drag of cloth against skin, but he stays where he is, lets the arousal in his body build, spread across his skin until he can't help but cup his erection, jacking himself absently as he watches.

"Where—" Steve's question get lost when his eyes land on Danno's cock. "I'll just..." And he lets the wet cloth drop to the floor instead of on the table where Danno thinks he's aiming.

Steve crawls onto the bed without much grace, but Danno can't be bothered to mock him because he'd rather spend his time running his hands over Steve's back and learn every inch of Steve's mouth with his tongue.

"Danno," Steve pants out against his lips, catching his breath, forearms bracketing Danno's head. "I want..."

"Yeah, babe, you want?" Danno asks, hooking one leg around the back of Steve's thigh, and thrusts up against Steve's hip. "Tell me. Or, better yet, show me."

Steve huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, I'll show you. Maker, you drive me crazy."

"Why don't you do something about that, huh?" Danno says, dragging his fingers up the nape of Steve's neck, threading through his hair until Steve moans in pleasure.

He's so intent on the way Steve's hips flex in response to the way he massages Steve's scalp that the next kiss actually catches him off guard and Danno lets out a gasp of surprised delight.

"Come on, babe," Danno bites out, trying to get Steve to move a little faster, get closer, something. He's not been this turned on in ages and every inch of him is demanding more. He turns his head, letting Steve bit along the sensitive skin of his neck while he sucks Steve's fingers into his mouth. He slurps around them wetly, imagining how good it's going to feel when it's Steve's cock in his mouth, and the way Steve's fingers curl sends his nerves tingling.

Steve finally moves his hand, fingers still wet, down the length of his body, to curl around both their cocks. He wants to say _finally_ , but it turns into a moan instead. He grips Steve's hips tightly with his thighs and thrusts up. His muscles hum with exertion and it just adds to how good it all feels.

"Yeah," Steve says in between short, biting kisses, "that's it. Danno, fuck my hand." He does, feeling mindless with want, the drag of Steve's cock against his in the tight grip of his hand drives him a bit wild. He wants it, wants more, wants Steve to turn him over and fuck him, wants to crawl down Steve's body and have Steve fuck his cock up into his mouth, wants it all and over and over again. He comes when Steve's fingers scrape lightly against his balls and it nearly blindsides him. He wasn't ready for it, doesn't want this to end.

Steve's come splatters against his belly while Danno's still trying to catch his breath and he drags his fingers through the mess and brings those come-wet fingers to his lips just to see how Steve'll react.

"Fuck," Steve breathes out and Danno makes obscene slurping noises because if he's not ready for the night to end, then Steve will just have to keep up with him.

~*~

  
Danno wakes to Steve staring at him in the early morning light filtering through the high windows in the room. "I'd feel embarrassed that I didn't wear you out better, but I seem to recall something about Grey Warden stamina. I wouldn't say no, though, to giving it my best shot." Danno runs his hand down Steve's torso only to have his hand caught by Steve just before things could get interesting.

"Hey," Steve says, smirking a little as he squeezes Danno's hand. He rolls over and pushes Danno down, pinning him to the mattress effectively. "Now, stop distracting me. I recall you said you'd talk to me this morning about the Deep Roads."

"I told you I'd draw you a map. What more do you want?" Danno asks, trying to squirm against Steve to distraction.

"I'd rather you guide me," Steve says and then—because he's a gigantic hypocrite—he licks the skin at his neck, and nibbles a bit on his earlobe.

"Hmm,"Danno lets himself be swayed for a few seconds before he gets ahold of himself and pushes Steve back enough to say. "Nice try, babe, but no. Danno don't do the Deep Roads. And as charming and attractive as you are, you can't make me."

Steve wears a strange expression for all of a minute and then his attention is back on him again. Danno soon forgets about maps, the Deep Roads, and everything but the feel of Steve all over him.

  


~*~

"I hate you, did I ever mention that?" Danno bitches as reaches a four way path in the Deep Roads. If he thought he hated it here before, it's nothing on how he feels now that he can actually sense the damned darkspawn unseen in distance.

Steve grins, unrepentant about the Conscription shit he pulled, and says, "Maybe once or twice. Not that I believe you."

"Ass," Danno mutters and cases each of the three possible pathways. The trouble is that he can't find it in himself to stop sleeping with Steve now that he's started and Steve seems to take that as a sign of forgiveness instead of the sign of weakness that it truly is. "This way." Danno points west with his sword. He prefers his longbow, but the sword's proved useful more than once.

"Hey," Steve says, "just wait til we get back to Vigil's Keep. We'll throw you a welcome to the Wardens party. It'll be fun."

"I thought they just force-fed you darkspawn blood, slapped you on the back, and prayed you didn't get dead before the night was over?" Danno says, not really wanting to know the sort of things all the crazy Grey Wardens who actually chose this shit did for fun.

Steve ducks his head. "Well, it's more like once we get to Vigil's Keep, we'll both have a bath, and then sex in an actual bed once or twice."

"I guess I can live with that," Danno says grudgingly. "And you, too."

Steve beams at him and doesn't stop even as he's slicing through a Hurlock ten minutes later.


End file.
